Accidentally in Love!
by miacchi
Summary: Not based on the song. Yamanaka Ino is probably perfect; probably, almost. Not really. Maybe it WASN'T a bad to let THEM stay..
1. No Way!

**A/N: My first non-NejiTen in the Naruto category. This wont be reaching more than 10 chapters. Hope this'd be a good one.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

As a college graduate from the course of fashion designing, I still work as a model and sometimes for my family's flower shop, of course. Being 20 is just like being a teenager, except with a little differences. You can grow out from your own childish habits, but I can't.

Yes, people. I'm still fighting with Sakura over Sasuke. Even if they're still hooked up. I can still be a flirt, right? Not to be braggy but, I still have SOME guys chasing me. As a model, you just HAVE to have fans. So yeah, I still date some guys, but it's only for publicity and for fun, like high school.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BACK OFF, PIG?!" my friend screamed. Sometimes, our arguments are just 'coz we're bored, okay?

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"… Are we interrupting something?" a voice said from the direction of the door. Oh yeah. The others are coming over. It was Tenten, who we considered our big sister.

She sat down on the bed and brought out her phone and said "I'm bored. Wanna do prank calls?" Haha. I knew she'd still THAT childish. She dialled a random number and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Hey, this is Kakashi speaking…"_

"Oh my Gawsh, it's out high school teacher!" Sakura whispered.

"-cough- Hey. Doing something dirty right now, are you?" Tenten said in a different voice.

"…_EH?! WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT- mmm… I mean, I'm very busy right now; if you don't mind," he answered nervously._

"_Kakashi… who's that on the phone?" _answered another voice. It was a woman!

"_Uhh…"_ and the line ended there. LOL THAT WAS ANKO-SENSEI WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI!! DOING THE DIRTY!

"Okaaayy then… this is weird," Sakura was visibly trembling; probably thinking THAT.

So the whole time we talked about stuff and that was it for the night. And we slept.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I smell pancakes. Yum. As bad as I want it, I can't afford to gain weight. After all, I AM a model. So I just drank orange juice while getting ready. My parents and their friends are coming over for the day and- _GHASP!_ THEM again…

I turned around then I saw a little post-it on my fridge. It says: _Bye, Ino. We got work today but there's pancakes if you're ever gonna eat! _And crossed out: _Like you're ever gonna eat._ Sakura. _So, we'll call you later! Hinata called and said she's sorry she couldn't come. You know; family matters. _

– _Tenten and Sakura._

I sighed and got ready. I had a purple halter dress that comes up to my thighs and knee high black leather boots. I let my hair down and put a purple hair clip on. And maybe some mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow wouldn't hurt. And blush. And pink lip gloss. The whole set.

**Ding!**

GASP! THEY'RE ALL HERE! So fast… So I 'ran' to the door and put on a smile on my face. "Mom! Dad! How're you? Take a seat." Phew, good thing I set up a lot of tea for everyone. So on the 3 people couch were me, mom and dad. On the twin seat was the Naras and on the other 3 people couch were the Akimichis. Chouji sat with his dad, and as usual, had a pack of chips. Ugh. He's dropping crumbs on my furniture. Sadly, his mother died a few years after he graduated high school. Maybe I'll let him go just this time. And on another couch was Shikamaru. Before he tried sleeping, his mother hit him on the head and told him to be polite.

"How are you, Ino-chan?" asked Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother. "I'm happy with my jobs," I replied. And we all talked while having some tea and the two boys went out to my front yard. Shikaku-san had to stop his wife from stopping the boys from smoking and said "Let them do what they want; they're not 10 anymore."

"Ino, do you already have a boyfriend?" this question was asked by my father who was always concerned about my love life. Because I am an only child. He said he'd put anyone in jail, even if any guy teased me. Once, that idiot Naruto called me a hag and dad heard it. Then he got suspended, curtesy of my father. That's why the guys let ME end the relationship and give me anything they want. Wimps…

"Nope. Still single," I lied. I still went out with lots of guys, but I don't want dad to worry about that. It's just a little fun. Then Yoshino-san gave me a look which I couldn't read; was it disappointment? Relief? Or what?

So while eating lunch together, we still talked about things like what's happening with them or me and all that. Chouji was enjoying the food and Shikamaru was bored. As expected. So after a few minutes of cleaning up, the adults were all talking and I was bored.

"Ino, we have to go so… good luck, honey!" mom waved and went out the door. The two boys went back from outside and brought in some bags. _Are those for me?! _I thought excitedly. I'm just too curious!

Then, I was asked, "Ino-chan, the two are having a job in this city so… Do you have any spare rooms and would you mind if the boys stay here until they get their own place?" NO!! MY LIFE IS OVER! I HAVE TO STAY WITH THESE LOSERS FOR A LONG TIME! KNOWING THEM, THEY PROBABLY WON'T GO TO WORK DAMMIT! My mouth was open once she said it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, Yoshino-san. Nothing at all! Of course I have spare rooms and they can stay!" I faked a smile. So that was the luggage was for.

"Great! Here's some money for your needs. If you're wondering why they aren't getting their own from our support is because you need bonding and these two need someone to go with. Just tour them around and don't worry; they have their own cars. The money is yours," she said. She gave me a wave and kissed her son on the cheek. So the adults are gone.

"Oi, Ino. You can cut the acting now," the pineapple head told me. HE IS SO ANNOYING! He acts like he knows everything (I know; he does. 200 IQ). I showed them the rooms. DAMN! Shikamaru HAD to get the room beside mine. So my room, then his, then Chouji's. He had the brown and green room and Chouji had the orange and red one. I don't know why I DIDN'T REPAINT THE ROOMS. When we have a sleepover, I'll make sure they're locked in. And- oh crap. I just remembered; my room and Shikamaru's has a joint bathroom and a door to join them together… FUCK!

And as I thought life couldn't get any worse, Shikamaru just HAD to trip down the stairs and fall on me. And in a very WEIRD position. Why did I HAVE to say yes a lot?!

* * *

TBC

**Was is good? Or bad? Anything? NO REVIEWS NO UPDATEEE! Dw the chapters will be going longer.**

**- kLk.**


	2. The incident

**A/N: Wow, a lot of reviews in just a day! I appreciate you guys for that. So when I automatically get a review from the latest chapter, I will post a new one ASAP!**

**Special thanks for chapter 1's reviewers:**

_**WolfFlowerz **__Thank you!! You'd be surprised(maybe) at what happens next!_

_**Cat.ninja.assassin **__Thanks! I love your appears-and-vanishes effect. It's so cool; I wish I could do that too!_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Forever-itachi **__Thnxx! Hope you continue to read!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, Yoshino-san. Nothing at all! Of course I have spare rooms and they can stay!" I faked a smile. So that was the luggage was for._

_--_

_And as I thought life couldn't get any worse, Shikamaru just HAD to trip down the stairs and fall on me. And in a very WEIRD position._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Shit! This is BAD, _I thought worriedly as I lay still on the floor, blushing heavily. "Uh… You can get of me ANY TIME now, Shikamaru," I gritted her teeth. So I just watched pineapple head get up and help me up. I'M STILL BLUSHING!! OMGOMGOMG!! And what time is it?!

GHASP! I TOTALLY FORGOT!! It's 5 pm now and I only have 2 hours! I JUST **HAVE **TO GET TO SASUKE-KUN'S CONCERT BY 7; OR THOSE FRONT ROW AND BACKSTAGE PASSES WILL HAVE TO GO TO WASTE!!

But then I can't trust THESE TWO alone in my beautiful house! They might burn it or-or-or maybe destroy my room! Ugh, I'll have to bring them along. "Shikamaru, Chouji, you have an hour and a half to get ready," I reminded them. Since their parents told them to do exactly as I say, I'm the boss! WOO!!

"What? What for?" Chouji asked, munching away on his new packet of BBQ chips. "**I **am taking **YOU TWO **to Sasuke-kun's concert for tonight!" I said faking another smile. I heard Shikamaru grunt in displeasure as he heard me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I screamed. I allow NO ONE to disrespect the love of my life, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!

"Look, Ino. I don't want to talk about it. I met him in the first grade and he'd remember me," he sighed. What happened? I met everyone in first grade too! But what _incident _happened?! I WANNA KNOW!!

"Well, I don't exactly trust you guys alone in my house. So I am taking you to the concert!" I retorted. "Well WE don't want to. Whatcha gonna do about it?!" Shikamaru put his arms across his chest. What WOULD I do? Aha! I took out my phone from my pocket and good I had their parents on speed dial!

Their eyes opened wide as they kept them on my phone. "You wouldn't," Chouji pleaded. "Oh, I WILL," I evilly said. MUHAHAHAHAHAAA!! "They TOLD you to follow MY orders. And to call them if there was any 'problems' with that. Would you want a punishment from them?" I informed them. They quickly shook their heads. "Good. Now get ready in an hour!" I commanded. I feel so awesome!

I need to get ready too. I took a shower and wore a black dress to mid-thigh and it showed a LOT of my cleavage. Surely, Sasuke-kun would be falling for my charms and leave that ugly billboard brow and love me instead! I also wore some purple bangles, headband and necklace. Then I wore black knee high boots. Oh, the leather.

I put my hair in ringlets and down. Finally, I put on all my needed makeup and… VOILA! Whoah, who's that _hot, sexy_ chick in the mirror? That's Yamanaka Ino, remember that! That is what they're gonna say and the whole world will soon be mine! But all I want is Sasuke-kun!

As I grabbed a purple handbag and put my stuff in it, I screamed "HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LAAAAATEEEE!!" I went downstairs again, tapping my foot impatiently. Gosh, Chouji just wears normal clothing. Ew. And at least Shikamaru has a bit of style-I mean, NO, his clothes are too casual!

"Come on!" I called them to my purple civic as I started the engine. Chouji was at the back and… WHY IS THAT BASTARD SITTING NEXT TO ME?! Forget it. I'm driving right now.

* * *

_**30 minutes later…**_

Finally! I dragged the two behind the railings along with me and wait for Sasuke-kun to finally arrive. And-GASP! IT'S HIS CAR!! Slowly, the door opened to reveal forehead girl wearing such an ugly pink dress! And behind her, holding her hand was Sasuke-kun!

"SASUKE-KUUUUNN!! OVER HEREEEEE!!" I screamed and held my arm out, hoping he'll pick me up from the crowd. He looked at me and glared. "WHAT?!" I screamed. He shook his head and pointed behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Shikamaru glaring harder and Chouji cowering from behind him as well. He approached us slowly and Sakura went ahead looking concerned.

"What brings you here?" he asked. I swooned and squealed as I glomped him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cuddled into his chest and it felt good. "Not you, blondie. I'm talking to those two behind you," he said coldly. What? And he knew me back then!! WHAT THE HECK?!

"Just staying with a friend. Got a problem with that, chicken-ass?" Shikamaru smirked at this. "I see **you** haven't changed for the better, pineapple head," he smirked at this as well. GO SASUKE-KUN! THWART THAT EVIL LITTLE FRUIT HEAD TO HELL! Shikamaru growled and kicked Sasuke on the leg. Looked really hard. Sasuke grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. I screamed and got down to help him. Hundreds of cameras flashed before my eyes as I helped him get up.

"I don't need your help. Stupid fangirl. Can't you see I'm taken?!" he shot. I felt tears in my eyes as I stepped on his head and hear him grunt in pain. I walked off and saw Sakura glaring at me. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM, BITCH?!" she yelled and grabbed my hair. I pushed her off and walked to the direction of the car park where the two boys were waiting and eating some chips.

I tried stopping my tears but thinking of that incident just made my tears fall even more. I broke down to the floor trying to wipe them away. You could just see my mascara running down my cheeks. I LOOK HIDEOUS. YES, YOU CAN LAUGH NOW.

I saw the two running towards me. They'd probably laugh at my stupidity and point. But how come they aren't doing that? They have really serious faces and kneeled on the ground to face me. "Chouji, get the first aid kit in the car," Shikamaru commanded. As told, the chubby man asked for my car keys to open up the vehicle.

"What happened now, troublesome woman?" he asked silently as he retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and I cried more. "Ugh… this is such a drag," he complained. I declined the piece of cloth as he held me in his arms and comforted me. "Don't worry. Just tell me what happened, I'll think of a way to stop you from crying," he whispered. I gave a little smile as I hugged him back. I don't know why, but I kinda like this feeling-NO. NO, INO. ANYONE BUT HIM. HE'S JUST ANNOYING. Wait, I think I'll reconsider them two as friends. Maybe we could get along better.

He let go and wiped my tears away. Then I saw Chouji running back with a box and a bottle of water. He gave me a smile and handed me the bottle and I drank it. Then Shikamaru looked for some wounds and had a weird look. I asked why and he pointed to his upper thigh, probably an inch below MY panty line if he pointed to my thigh. Suddenly feeling pain, I nodded as he grabbed a roll of bandage and some liquids from the kit.

"Uh… I'll get us some dinner. What you want Ino?" Chouji asked. "Spaghetti," I answered as it was the first food that came to my mind. He asked Shikamaru and he replied, "Pizza." We watched as the other ran off to find an Italian restaurant.

For a while, we were drowned in silence, sitting on the ground in a car park. How weird could this get?! OW! I looked at my left upper thigh and at the bottom, I saw a gash and it looked really deep. I don't know how it got there; probably while I was running, my skin got caught onto something or maybe when I fell to the floor. I saw a part of my dress torn too.

He saw me wince in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked looking concerned. It hurt really badly so… "Can you treat the wound on my thigh?" I asked innocently. He looked pale for a while, then dropped to the ground. "SHIKAMARU!" I screamed.

* * *

TBC

**Will Sakura get mad at Ino? Will Shikamaru wake up? Why'd he faint? Will Ino's gash get treated? And when will Chouji come back with food? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Was it good? Or what? TELL MEEE!! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATE!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**- kLk.**


	3. Shika's thoughts

**A/N: well, I hope you guys like where the story's going so… have fun reading!**

**Special thanks for the reviewers from chapter 2:**

_**MissDramalicious **__yup! Got it! And thanks :D_

_**Cat.Ninja.Assassin **__serious?! Whoah. I've never been told that. But here's the update!_

_**WolfFlowerz **__WOO! ShikaIno is awesome!! I updated _

**And the anonymous:**

_**Lamlam **__continue reading and you'll find out! And thanks for reading!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_What? What for?" Chouji asked, munching away on his new packet of BBQ chips. "__**I **__am taking __**YOU TWO **__to Sasuke-kun's concert for tonight!" I said faking another smile. I heard Shikamaru grunt in displeasure as he heard me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I screamed. I allow NO ONE to disrespect the love of my life, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!_

"_Look, Ino. I don't want to talk about it. I met him in the first grade and he'd remember me," he sighed. What happened? I met everyone in first grade too! But what incident happened?! I WANNA KNOW!!_

_**--**_

"_Just staying with a friend. Got a problem with that, chicken-ass?" Shikamaru smirked at this. "I see __**you**__ haven't changed for the better, pineapple head," he smirked at this as well. GO SASUKE-KUN! THWART THAT EVIL LITTLE FRUIT HEAD TO HELL! Shikamaru growled and kicked Sasuke on the leg. Looked really hard. Sasuke grunted in pain as he fell to the floor. I screamed and got down to help him. Hundreds of cameras flashed before my eyes as I helped him get up._

"_I don't need your help. Stupid fangirl. Can't you see I'm taken?!" he shot. I felt tears in my eyes as I stepped on his head and hear him grunt in pain. I walked off and saw Sakura glaring at me. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HIM, BITCH?!" she yelled and grabbed my hair. I pushed her off and walked to the direction of the car park where the two boys were waiting and eating some chips. _

_**--**_

_He let go and wiped my tears away. Then I saw Chouji running back with a box and a bottle of water. He gave me a smile and handed me the bottle and I drank it. Then Shikamaru looked for some wounds and had a weird look. I asked why and he pointed to his upper thigh, probably an inch below MY panty line if he pointed to my thigh. Suddenly feeling pain, I nodded as he grabbed a roll of bandage and some liquids from the kit._

_**--**_

_He saw me wince in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked looking concerned. It hurt really badly so… "Can you treat the wound on my thigh?" I asked innocently. He looked pale for a while, then dropped to the ground. "SHIKAMARU!" I screamed._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I grabbed his collar and shook him as hard as I can. I should at least do this for him; at least he cares. I lay him down on the ground again as I started screaming again. "Ahh… That's too loud, you troublesome woman." That could only be Shikamaru…! YES, HE'S AWAKE!! As he sat up, I felt another sting through my thigh and winced in pain. He saw this and got a roll of bandage. He sweated nervously as he asked, "Are you sure about this? You could just go to the hospital and-" I cut him off as I gave out a growl of anger.

NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO SEE SAKURA AGAIN. She blamed me for hurting Sasuke when I was the one who cared! **And, **she called me a bitch! Wait 'till Tenten and Hinata hear about this. "O-Okay then…" he started to unroll the bandage as I slowly lifted my dress up to where the cut was located. He also started cleaning the wound and- OW!! THAT STINGS!

When he saw me twitch, he started applying the medicine softly and slowly. He applied more of these stuff and I noticed while he was doing this, his face was really red and his hands were shaking! But ANYTHING to make the pain go! Then he held my leg up and held my thigh. I blushed at the contact as he wrapped the bandage and tied it up.

"There. Feeling better now?" he asked, still looking as dull as ever. Before I could respond, here comes Chouji with the Italian food! "DINNER'S HERE!!" he held a few packages and sat down with us. I was silent, for once, while enjoying my spaghetti as the two boys talked.

* * *

_**Shikamaru's POV**_

"What'd _you _do while I was away? I bet it was something really _special_, huh?" Chouji nudged me as he asked me with a sly grin on his face. "Nothing. I just treated her wound and that's it!" I said in defense. There was **no way** I'm in love with her. And if I did, (not saying that I would) she would laugh at me and go swoon over her 'dearest Sasuke-kun'.

"Well, are you starting to like her then? Like how you were in the first grade?" Chouji whispered as I took a glance at Ino. Why am I lookin' her way anyways? I took a bite out of my pizza and whispered back, "Who said I would ever like her?"

"Haha. You did. But I'm not sure now but you did," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, Chouji. I believe you. NOT. I didn't notice Ino had finished her meal. And fell asleep on my lap. Tsk, why do I feel my face heating up…? Can't be; oh well. Isn't it normal? I carried her back into the car and my best friend gave a little laugh.

"What is it?" I questioned. He shook his head keeping the smile on his face. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I asked him to drive us back (thank god Ino has a GPS). I stayed in the back seat with a still-sleeping Ino. On the trip, I heard her groaning and latching on to my arm and started rubbing her face against my chest. I blushed and tried to push her head back towards her side of the seat.

"Mmm… no. Sasuke-kun, stay a little bit longer…" she murmured in her sleep as she hugged me again. The bastard is ALWAYS on her mind. Hearing **his **name, I can't help but feel an emotion even I couldn't find. Why am I feeling these emotions?

* * *

Once the car got parked, I carried her (bridal style) and I got her keychain full of keys (what else?). I opened the door and went up to her room. I didn't want to undress her; she'd kill me if she found out. So I just tucked her in her bed. But her arms won't let go of my neck. Still asleep, she gave me a peck on the lips and finally let go. Why me?

And before I exited the room, I whispered, "Good night, Ino." And saw a smile creep on her face before closing the door.

"What happened now, Shikamaru?" Chouji suddenly asked. He just keeps popping outta nowhere; it scared the crap out of me! In his hand was a video camera and showed me the whole scene from when I entered her house to when I closed her bedroom door.

"DAMN YOU, CHOUJI!" I whispered loudly. I didn't wanna wake her up; she'll get pissed. And you do NOT want to re-live that. "Do you want to show it to her or what?" stupid blackmailer. Traitor.

"I'm telling you; if you're not in love with her now, you will one of these days," he said in a serious tone. "Yeah, yeah. Like in first grade. Cut the crap, Chouji," I said. I headed into my room and turned on my laptop. I got on MSN (don't ask) and saw a few people on. Mostly from way back. Then a window popped up.

_**-Temari- says: **_

_Heii, Shika. Havnt talked 2 u in a while. :D_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_Im always busy anyways. _He sighed; it was his ex! He was gonna block her but it was 'too troublesome'.

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Wat u up 2?_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_nm… u still in suna?_

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Yeah.. its so boring. But guess wat?_

I stayed in silence for a few minutes.

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Im goin there to Konoha again! Isn't that exciting? It's a company thing._

**Oh crap.**

I left it at that as I lay down on my bed and slept. The last thing on my mind was that Ino CANNOT know about her.

* * *

TBC

**Was it good or bad? Any tips? NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATEEE!!**

**- kLk.**


	4. New Neighbor

**A/N: For those who waited for an update, SORRY! Got too caught up in 'stuff'. .**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 3:**

_**Cat.ninja.assassin. **__awesome! Glad u enjoyed it!_

_**MissDramalicious **__thanks! I think I'm making shika a bit OOC in some parts of the story._

_**Gothic Queen **__yeah, it's kinda sad when someone gets blamed for nothing : (_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Lamlam **__lol. Continue reading if you want more cuteness._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_I grabbed his collar and shook him as hard as I can. I should at least do this for him; at least he cares. I lay him down on the ground again as I started screaming again. "Ahh… That's too loud, you troublesome woman." That could only be Shikamaru…! YES, HE'S AWAKE!! As he sat up, I felt another sting through my thigh and winced in pain. He saw this and got a roll of bandage. He sweated nervously as he asked, "Are you sure about this? You could just go to the hospital and-" I cut him off as I gave out a growl of anger. _

_NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO SEE SAKURA AGAIN. She blamed me for hurting Sasuke when I was the one who cared! __**And, **__she called me a bitch! Wait 'till Tenten and Hinata hear about this. "O-Okay then…" he started to unroll the bandage as I slowly lifted my dress up to where the cut was located. He also started cleaning the wound and- OW!! THAT STINGS!_

_When he saw me twitch, he started applying the medicine softly and slowly. He applied more of this stuff and I noticed while he was doing this, his face was really red and his hands were shaking! But ANYTHING to make the pain go! Then he held my leg up and held my thigh. I blushed at the contact as he wrapped the bandage and tied it up._

_--_

"_What'd you do while I was away? I bet it was something really special, huh?" Chouji nudged me as he asked me with a sly grin on his face. "Nothing. I just treated her wound and that's it!" I said in defense. There was __**no way**__ I'm in love with her. And if I did, (not saying that I would) she would laugh at me and go swoon over her 'dearest Sasuke-kun'. _

"_Well, are you starting to like her then? Like how you were in the first grade?" Chouji whispered as I took a glance at Ino. Why am I lookin' her way anyways? I took a bite out of my pizza and whispered back, "Who said I would ever like her?"_

_--_

"_Mmm… no. Sasuke-kun, stay a little bit longer…" she murmured in her sleep as she hugged me again. The bastard is ALWAYS on her mind. Hearing __**his **__name, I can't help but feel an emotion even I couldn't find. Why am I feeling these emotions?_

_Once the car got parked, I carried her (bridal style) and I got her keychain full of keys (what else?). I opened the door and went up to her room. I didn't want to undress her; she'd kill me if she found out. So I just tucked her in her bed. But her arms won't let go of my neck. Still asleep, she gave me a peck on the lips and finally let go. Why me?_

_And before I exited the room, I whispered, "Good night, Ino." And saw a smile creep on her face before closing the door. _

_--_

_**-Temari- says: **_

_Heii, Shika. Havnt talked 2 u in a while. :D_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_Im always busy anyways. He sighed; it was his ex! He was gonna block her but it was 'too troublesome'._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Wat u up 2?_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_nm… u still in suna?_

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Yeah.. its so boring. But guess wat?_

_I stayed in silence for a few minutes._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Im goin there to Konoha again! Isn't that exciting? It's a company thing._

_**Oh crap.**_

_I left it at that as I lay down on my bed and slept. The last thing on my mind was that Ino CANNOT know about her. _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**8:30 am (Back to Ino's POV)**_

What a dream… Sasuke-kun as my boyfriend! And- what happened?! I'm in my room… WTF! And I'm wearing what I wore last night, but I look messy. Those two… how nice. At least they aren't perverted. I know! I'll cook them breakfast.. and in their own rooms! Better be clean…

After a few minutes, I end up with 2 sunny side ups, 4 pieces of bacon, 3 glasses of orange juice, 6 slices of toast and butter and 3 apples. I only get an apple, 2 pieces of toast without butter and orange juice. So putting them in 3 separate plates, I put their ones on a tray and went upstairs (of course, leaving mine in the dining room).

* * *

I delivered Chouji's in his room on his bed-side table, while hearing him snore. Loudly. And then I went into Shikamaru's. I saw him sleeping and he looks less annoying. To be honest he looks really cute- wait what?!

I SO take that back. Once I put his plate on his bedside table, I saw his laptop. It was sliver; plain yet looks good. I wanted to shut it down for him but I saw his msn is still on. What I saw:

_**-Temari- says: **_

_Heii, Shika. Havnt talked 2 u in a while. :D_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_Im always busy anyways. He sighed; it was his ex! He was gonna block her but it was 'too troublesome'._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Wat u up 2?_

_**ZZZZ… says:**_

_nm… u still in suna?_

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Yeah.. its so boring. But guess wat?_

_I stayed in silence for a few minutes._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Im goin there to Konoha again! Isn't that exciting? It's a company thing._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_I'll be there in a month, I guess. You know my number, right? And I know yours._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_And I'll call u once im in town and maybe hav some coffee together?_

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Knowing you, you wont even bother callin me up_

_**-Temari- says:**_

_O wells. Gtg c yah. I miss u_

_**-Temari- has signed out**_

What? A lazy ass has a girlfriend? Impossible. I can't help but feel something… I just don't know what… Oh well. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast and wash the dishes.

"Hey, Ino-chan, thanks for the breakfast!" behind me was Chouji, carrying his used plate, glass and utensils and went to wash HIS dishes. "Oh, and Shikamaru is probably gonna wake up at 1 pm," he added. I don't know why, but he had this evil grin on his face for some reason. I wonder why?

* * *

Then I heard the doorbell ring. Oh yeah, new neighbors. Better be hot…

"Oh, hello there, Beautiful-san!" I blushed at the nickname. I looked at him and- whoah. HOT. SCORE! HE looks exactly like Sasuke-kun! –squeals- Except the hair color is black, and it's not spiked. He wore a black short sleeved jacket and he looked pretty average. He smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you, don't you remember me in high school? If you don't, my name is Sai and I'm an artist. Finally, I met you, Yamanaka Ino-san!" he said. I don't really remember him… I haven't slept with him either. Yes, I WAS really popular and I was a HUGE flirt… 'til now. And I slept with numerous guys which means I'm hotter than that ugly billboard brow!

… I feel sad again. "Oh! Would you like to come in? And maybe some orange juice, ne?" I invited him in.

* * *

"Chouji, this is Sai, from high school! He's my new neighbor!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened and smiled at him. "Of course I remember! You went with Naruto and Sakura, right?" he asked. Sai just nodded and sat down as Chouji hurried upstairs.

"I've heard of your fantastic artwork, Sai," I said as I gave him a glass. "Yes, and I'm looking for some new inspiration!" he proudly announced.

"Well, I was wondering… if I could have you as a model for my new painting," he bashfully asked. Thinking of publicity, I could be an international model! And being number 1!

"Well, of course! I'm on a break for 1 ½ more months, so that won't be a problem! 4 hours is the time needed right? And you can come by anytime!" I said happily. "Well, actually… I don't want to brag Ino-san… but it will only take 2," he whispered.

"EHHH?! FOR REAL?!" I yelled. This guy… is WAY better than Sasuke-kun! More polite! "You're single right?" I asked dumbly. He just laughed. "Yes," he replied.

OMG! BIG CHANCE, INO! WOOT!

Just get close and maybe I get success!

"Hey, hey. What's the noise?" Shikamaru. Same reaction from Chouji. "Nara Shikamaru-kun, is it? The lay one?" Sai innocently asked. Shikamaru twitched and said, "Yeah. You're Sai, right?"

He nodded again and got up. "Well, nice knowing you're my neighbors. Are you cure any of you aren't together?" he laughed. "No. They just need a place to stay for a while, that's all," I explained.

"Bye. I think I'd be coming back next week. I look forward to having you as a model Ino-san," he gave another smile and went off.

"What was THAT all about? What a drag… I smell a reunion," Shikamaru mumbled. "And thanks for the meal."

"Well, I'm his model for a new painting! And no problem. Thanks for last night though," I shyly said.

He just went back to his room after washing his dishes. And I just remembered. That Temari girl… didn't she compete with Tenten in a competition once? And Tennie lost…

She looked a bit smug though. And her brothers are scary. I hope Shika won't notice I touched his laptop…

…WHAT?! _**SHIKA**_!? Where'd that come from?!

* * *

TBC

**Why'd she call him SHIKA? Why did Chouji and Shika have weird reactions? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**I wont repeat it; you know the drill. Thanks for reading!**

**- kLk.**

* * *


	5. Who da boss?

****

A/N: Here's a new chapter!

**Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer from chapter 4:**

_**Forever-itachi **__yes, even in the series. Well, it's okay. You can have a tie._

Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

Recap

_**-Temari- says:**_

_Im goin there to Konoha again! Isn't that exciting? It's a company thing._

_**-Temari- says:**_

_I'll be there in a month, I guess. You know my number, right? And I know yours._

_--_

_Then I heard the doorbell ring. Oh yeah, new neighbors. Better be hot…_

"_Oh, hello there, Beautiful-san!" I blushed at the nickname. I looked at him and- whoah. HOT. HE looks exactly like Sasuke-kun! –squeals- Except the hair color is black, and it's not spiked. He wore a black short sleeved jacket and he looked pretty average. He smiles at me. _

_--_

"_Well, I was wondering… if I could have you as a model for my new painting," he bashfully asked. Thinking of publicity, I could be an international model! And being number 1!_

"_Well, of course! I'm on a break for 1 ½ more months, so that won't be a problem! 4 hours is the time needed right? And you can come by anytime!" I said happily. "Well, actually… I don't want to brag Ino-san… but it will only take 2," he whispered._

_--_

_He just went back to his room after washing his dishes. And I just remembered. That Temari girl… didn't she compete with Tenten in a competition once? And Tennie lost…_

_She looked a bit smug though. And her brothers are scary. I hope Shika won't notice I touched his laptop…_

…_WHAT?! __**SHIKA**__!? Where'd that come from?!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

… SHIKA?! I must be crazy. Oh well, his name is too long anyways. So at least something good can come out of it.

Okay, change the topic. OMG SAI IS PAINTING A PORTRAIT OF ME!! X3

I should buy a new dress. Something… hot. Again, I hear the doorbell and I rushed to the door. Outside were Hinata and Tenten! Shit, I forgot they were coming over.

"I am sooo sorry!" I apologized while hugging the two. "Uh, Ino. We can't breathe," the two said as I finally let go. "I totally forgot you guys are coming over today! Here, lemme get us some food," I added while getting some cream puffs and coffee for the three of us plus two (Shikamaru and Chouji).

"Don't worry about it! So what happened? They here yet?" Tenten asked while taking a bite from the cream puff. "Well, I got into a fight with forehead girl, I'm starting to hate Sasuke, yes, the two are here, and I have a new neighbor," I informed them.

"Is he hot?" Tenten asked. "YES! Guess who?" I screamed the first part. "D-do we know him?" Hinata asked shyly. "Yes. You probably would," I replied with a dazed look.

"And why are you asking if he's hot? Your fiancé not hot enough for you?" I teased as Hinata laughed along. "Shut up. And he's like, the hottest guy ever," Tenten retorted which made us laugh more.

"Do we smell food?" came Chouji's question. And dragged the lazy-ass with him. "Yes Chouji, these are for you," I answered dryly. "GOODIE!" he cheered as he took the plate and mug for himself and sat on the couch with his best friend tagging along.

"CHOUJI! SHIKAMARU!" Tenten joyfully called on the two. "…Tenten and Hinata?" Chouji squinted his eyes which made him look really funny.

"H-how are you?" Hinata timidly smiled at them. And there, the conversation between the three started. I was so bored that I decided to start a conversation with the loner.

* * *

"So, Shika. You're dating Sabaku no Temari, are you?" I deviously asked. I MUST KNOW!

"Where the hell did you get THAT from, troublesome woman?" he lazily said as he twitched slightly. "Uh, well you see… FORGIVE ME!" I screamed the last part which made the others look at me strangely, and then went back to chatting.

"Whatever," his eyes looked as dull as ever. "Okay. I uh, ACCIDENTALLY looked at your laptop when I dropped the food over in your room while you were sleeping. It was open, I tell you!" I was a bit nervous on his reaction.

His eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked with my voice a little shaky. "Nothing. When did she say she was coming back?" oh. Good, he isn't THAT angry. "In about a month or so," I replied.

I couldn't really read what he's feeling right now; might be happy coz his GF's coming, could be angry, and troubled… could be anything!

"What do you feel about her coming?" i don't know if my question is a stupid one, but it's worth a try.

"Just forget about it. It's not what you think; she was my ex," he confessed.

"Do you plan to get back together?"

"She wants to… but I don't know if we should," his eyes drifted to the floor. And all of us just chatted 'til it was night time.

"By the way Ino, I have a job interview tomorrow. At 9 am up to 10. It's only 2 blocks away, I think," Chouji announced. I'll just ask him tomorrow after he gets interviewed.

"Good night, guys!" I cheerfully said before going to bed.

* * *

_**The next morning, 10:09**_

"Chouji should be arriving by now," Shikamaru stated, elbows on the dining table. "No dah," I sarcastically said. Next thing you know, the door opened and there stood Chouji, looking as proud as ever.

"I got the job!" he gave us the biggest grin ever as he got some juice.

"Congrats! Where at?" I asked. "At the famous ramen resto in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen!" he proudly stated.

"Really?! Wow, that's good! It's about a block away from where I work. And the flower shop is next to it!" what a coincidence.

"Shikamaru, if you want a temporary job while looking for a permanent one, you should work at our family's flower shop, you know!" I suggested.

"Yeah! So we could all have lunch together, right?!" the chubby one was too excited.

"PLEAAAASE?!" we both pleaded. Haha, lazy bum is getting annoyed. Chouji, do your best too!

"… fine, fine. Troublesome friends," he complained.

"YAY!"

"Oh and do you mind if my boss comes over for dinner?"

"No prob!" I smiled confidently. Of course I could cook! But it's just a little hobby; not for me to work with.

* * *

_**7 pm**_

Food is ready, we're all dressed up. I'm wearing an outfit similar to what I wore on that one night. You know, the concert?

Except my motif is now blue.

Hearing the doorbell ring, the now-employed man answered the door, re-fixing his tie. I heard him say 'glad you can make it, boss' here from the table. Seeing the other sleeping on the table, I nudged him to show some respect.

My eyes were looking at the floor nervously. "Hey, hey! No need to be TOO formal, dattebayo! Guys, long time no see!" shouted a familiar yet loud and annoying voice.

"Ino, I heard you had a fight with Sakura-chan! I saw everything on TV! Damn Sasuke-teme, no manners!"

I looked up and I pulled my hair. It's that idiot Uzumaki Naruto from elementary school!

TBC

**Was it okay?**

**You know what to do, peepols.**

**- kLk.**


	6. Naruto's idea

**A/N: Sorry it took me a long time to update… blame school. :D and can anyone give me new ideas for a new story? Like a little summary of something…**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 5:**

_**Gothic Queen **__thanks for another review!_

_**-Bellita-chan- **__surprise…? :3_

**And the anonymous:**

_**Forever-itachi **__well, I don't know how many chapters this is going… but just wait and see._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_I got the job!" he gave us the biggest grin ever as he got some juice._

"_Congrats! Where at?" I asked. "At the famous ramen resto in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen!" he proudly stated._

"_Really?! Wow, that's good! It's about a block away from where I work. And the flower shop is next to it!" what a coincidence._

"_Shikamaru, if you want a temporary job while looking for a permanent one, you should work at our family's flower shop, you know!" I suggested._

_--_

"_Oh and do you mind if my boss comes over for dinner?"_

"_No prob!" I smiled confidently. Of course I could cook! But it's just a little hobby; not for me to work with._

_--_

_My eyes were looking at the floor nervously. "Hey, hey! No need to be TOO formal, dattebayo! Guys, long time no see!" shouted a familiar yet loud and annoying voice._

"_Ino, I heard you had a fight with Sakura-chan! I saw everything on TV! Damn Sasuke-teme, no manners!"_

_I looked up and I pulled my hair. It's that idiot Uzumaki Naruto from elementary school!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"NARUTO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which made Shikamaru fall off his chair. "You remember me, dattebayo!" he cheerfully said. That annoying voice is still the same as usual, except it got deeper.

"And Chouji, no need to get formal!" he added. While eating dinner 'peacefully', all we did other than eating was 'listen' to his 'wonderful adventures and life story'. Except Chouji who was actually listening.

"… and that was another story of how I PWNED Sasuke," Naruto finished dramatically. I was almost falling asleep, with my head held up by my hands and my elbows were on the table. "Uh, are you even listening?!" he waved a hand at my face.

"Well…" I laughed nervously. "You're mean-ttebayo!" he put on a face that only a 3 year old could have.

"Oh, I know! We could like, have a reunion or something, right?!" he said that a little TOO excitedly. "Good idea, Naruto," Chouji said as he took another bite out of the dessert, a cream puff.

"I could ask the ol' principal, Granny Tsunade, to rent out a place for us! And even invite some teachers if they're all still alive!" he plotted. I know that Asuma-sensei is still alive, from what I've heard from Shikamaru and Chouji… And Kakashi and Anko, who we 'prank-called' the other time…

"I guess I could ask Tenten to invite the people, since she somehow still has everyone tracked down. And Hinata-chan to help me with decorating and bake the pastry! I'll do the flowers though," I announced. "Promise me you two won't JUST be making ramen."

"…fine," they both looked down, but it was for the greater good. "Shika, you'll be carrying the stuff, since you won't even do anything. And Naruto, that was the only good thing that EVER came out of your mouth," I added. All I could hear from him was complaining. "Thanks-hey!" Naruto's face puffed.

"Actually, lemme call those two," I said as I got the phone and went on three-way call mode. I dialled both their numbers and told them to come to my house ASAP. By about 10 minutes, they arrived. They lived in the farther side of town.

"We're here. So what's the emergency?" Tenten huffed. They sort of live together, coz you know… Tenten and Neji are engaged (so happy for them) and she moved in. Hinata was happy since she has one of her best friends around.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun?!" Hinata went really red again. She just HAS to ask him out right now, dammit! "Yes, Hinata-chan. He's Chouji's new boss and apparently, he needs your help!" I gleefully said. Don't worry, Hinata. This is for you.

"Please, Hinata-chan! Help us with the coming reunion party! All you have to do is help decorate and bake! I'll do anything you want, just help us pleeeeaaaaseee?!" Naruto begged. Hehe, Hinata's getting tortured. Quickly, Naruto went behind her, her back against his chest.

"A-Anything?" she asked shyly. "Anything for you, Hinata-chan," he breathed on her neck, pulling her close. And from too much blushing, she fainted. BUT THAT WAS TOO CUUUUUTTTEEEEE!! OH EM GEE, TENTEN CAUGHT IT ON VIDEO!!

"SEND!" I yelled and pulled out my cell phone and turned on my Bluetooth. YAY, I GET A COPY!! XD

"HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I swear, Naruto could NOT notice the most obvious things. CAN'T YOU SEE, IDIOT?!

"Alright. I'll let her sleep here. You too, Tenten. And Naruto, where do you live?" I was going all 'bossy' again.

"Right behind the ramen shop-ttebayo!" I'll never understand that guy- wait, HE lives in that place?! No way!! That place is as big as mine!

"Are you serious?" Chouji asked, bewildered.

"I'd never lie to you guys!" COUGH.

"… Forget my tall tales. I'm not lying this time," he seriously said.

"We'll go visit you in the morning, okay? And can you carry Hinata to one of my spare bedrooms? Tenten and I will go with you, just in case," I said.

Carrying Hinata, the blonde (not me) couldn't stop looking at her. "She's really cute, especially when she's sleeping, huh?" he asked, giving the sleeping girl as soft, genuine smile. And I could just see Tenten (again) recording the whole thing on her phone. "Don't worry, I'll send you ALL my copies of this kind of stuff," she winked.

YESSSS. The powerrr… Tenten and I MUST set them up. Haha, playing matchmaker is awesome.

"Hey, Naruto!" I called him while the three of us were left downstairs. "Do you like Hinata?" I asked. "Of course I do!" he smiled hugely. "As a…?" I need to make sure he likes her MORE than a friend. "Hmm… I'll think about it," he said. But he had a grin on his face meaning he has a secret. Oh well, I'll be planning something big for them in the party.

* * *

After Naruto left, it was just me and Tenten awake, since Chouji and Shikamaru went to sleep. They are SO boring.

"Okay. I think I should call Neji," Tenten thought loudly. That girl could be SO obsessed sometimes… "Mind if I listen?" I asked, grinning like mad. She shrugged and dialled the number. Putting the phone on loudspeaker, she started her conversation.

For some reason, I stopped listening for a while and drowned myself in thoughts. I still remember how I asked Shikamaru about Temari. I never really new he dated, since I didn't hang out with those guys. But at least I know when she's coming, and that's in 3 and a half weeks left. I wonder what she's like… she looks smug. I haven't really met her, so…

Getting back to Tenten, I laughed at the two's conversation which was being brought to an end.

"You hang up!" Tenten playfully said.

"**No, you hang up." **It's kinda funny how Neji is being weird around Tenten… it's so unlike him. But that's why they're meant to be. I don't know where this is going, but I suggested loudly that they both hang up at the same time, which they did. This could go on forever.

"Hey, I told him to come over in the morning with us. Is that okay?" she asked, putting her phone away. I nodded, because he'd probably end up going here anyways.

* * *

"… wanna show this to Hinata-chan the vids tomorrow?" Tenten asked. "Mmm… maybe. Let's just go to sleep; we've got a lot of planning to do tomorrow!" I said, diving into my bed. Waving goodnight, she left to go to the other room.

* * *

TBC

**That was a bit rushed. So, yeah. whoever has any idea for a new story, please feel free to suggest. BECAUSE I am running out of ideas, really.**

**Reviews, please?**

**- kLk.**


	7. A Call to Tsunade

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update this weekend. I was busy, and I had a 2 day camp. : P **

**Special thanks to reviewers from chapter 6:**

_**-Bellita-chan- **__thanks for reading!_

_**Cat.Ninja.Assassin. **__thank you! I see your awesome skill of suddenly appearing and disappearing are as good as ever!_

_**VampireDesire **__update? Here it is! And it's dedicated to Shikamaru and Ino, who just had their birthdays!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_NARUTO?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which made Shikamaru fall off his chair. "You remember me, dattebayo!" he cheerfully said. That annoying voice is still the same as usual, except it got deeper._

_--_

"_Oh, I know! We could like, have a reunion or something, right?!" he said that a little TOO excitedly. "Good idea, Naruto," Chouji said as he took another bite out of the dessert, a cream puff._

"_I could ask the ol' principal, Granny Tsunade, to rent out a place for us! And even invite some teachers if they're all still alive!" he plotted. I know that Asuma-sensei is still alive, from what I've heard from Shikamaru and Chouji… And Kakashi and Anko, who we 'prank-called' the other time…_

_--_

"_Please, Hinata-chan! Help us with the coming reunion party! All you have to do is help decorate and bake! I'll do anything you want, just help us pleeeeaaaaseee?!" Naruto begged. Hehe, Hinata's getting tortured. Quickly, Naruto went behind her, her back against his chest._

"_A-Anything?" she asked shyly. "Anything for you, Hinata-chan," he breathed on her neck, pulling her close. And from too much blushing, she fainted. BUT THAT WAS TOO CUUUUUTTTEEEEE!! OH EM GEE, TENTEN CAUGHT IT ON VIDEO!!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Happy (LATE) birthday, Shikamaru and Ino !_

Alright! It's today's plan is to do some party planning! Surprisingly, I was the last to wake up and I can tell; there was some chattering heard even when my door is shut, and I could smell the strong aroma of Hinata's cooking.

I took a shower, dressed up and went downstairs. "G' mornin' everyone!" I greeted. "Whadda we have for breakfast?"

"G' morning." Everyone greeted me back. "We have bacon and eggs, toast, cereal, pancakes and sandwiches. And for drinks, we have some orange juice, coffee or tea," Tenten replied, snuggling close with her boyfriend, who had arrived while I was sleeping.

"So… we're going over to Naruto's," I took a bite out of my toast. And that started yet ANOTHER conversation about what might happen. You know, ideas…

* * *

After eating and cleaning up, we got ready. I lent some clothes to Tenten and Hinata. Thank goodness, we all have just about the same size. I wore a white halter top and a jean mini skirt with silver hoop earrings and bangles, and a necklace with a capital I for Ino. For my shoes, I wore white flip flops. I wore my hair loose with a white headband.

We hopped in our cars as soon as we all got ready. On my purple civic was me (duh!), Shikamaru and Chouji. On the other car, Tenten's blue convertible, was Neji, Tenten and Hinata. Yeah, we're too lazy to walk a few blocks to go to Naruto's house.

* * *

Finally, we arrived after 3 minutes. Stupid pedestrians… anyways, I still admire this place, even if it belongs to an idiot. We rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hey guys! I never expected you to be THIS early!" the voice said behind the gates. The OTHER hyperactive blonde opened the door for us, revealing a huge grin on his face. He grabbed Hinata's hand and led us all inside. "And I thought we agreed on this time. It's 11 am, which means we're right on time," Shikamaru informed.

"Sorry about that. Anywhoo, when do you wanna have it?" Naruto asked. "How about… 2 weeks? On a Saturday," I suggested. "That's great! Anyone got any other plans on that day?" Naruto asked, while everyone replied shaking their heads.

"So, replay the planning. Tenten will be calling the guests in, and Neji makes arrangements. Hinata will do the baking, Chouji and Naruto will be cooking. I'll do the decorating with Shikamaru," I reminded. "Oh, and I guess we could have it in our old school gym, huh?"

"Yeah! Tsunade baa-chan is still in there! Somewhere… I think she's still the principal from what I heard from Konohamaru, who's in the senior year," Naruto remembered. Oh, he's still friends with his little 'followers'.

"I-I'll call the school," Hinata stuttered. Hanabi, her sister, still goes there. In the same level as Konohamaru and the others. Hinata browsed the numbers in her phone and pressed a button. She put the phone up to her ear and started the call.

"H-Hello?" she said. And the phone was on loudspeaker.

"**Oh! Hinata-chan! I was about to call you!**" that was probably Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"Ah, Sh-Shizune-san. G-good morning," Hinata smiled.

"**I was about to tell you that Hanabi got into trouble again,**" Shizune told Hinata.

"What h-happened th-this time?"

"**Pulling more pranks and disrespecting her teachers. The usual.**" Yeah. Hanabi was a troublemaker at times, hanging out with Naruto's little friends.

"Oh. I-I'll tell otou-sama a-about this. Thank you. A-And before I forget, M-may I please talk t-to Tsunade-sama?"

"**Of course.**"

After a few moments, the principal answered the phone. **"Hellloooo?"** she slurred. Yup, that's her. The legendary Tsunade-sama, of the sannin. Also known to be a gambler and drinker. But we girls still look up to her.

"Tsunade!" we all greeted into the phones.

"**Look, this is a bad time to call. I have work to do, I'll go drinking with you later- what? Who? Alright Shizune, thank you. You brats! Why are you calling me for?!"**

Tenten got the phone from Hinata. "Tsunade-sama, we're planning for a reunion for the graduates of 2003 and 2004. We're planning it right now, and we need the gymnasium," Tenten requested 'formally'.

"**Ah! Tenten! Nice to hear from you again! And when is this?"**

"In 2 weeks, ma'am. On a saturday."

"**On a Saturday? Alright, I guess. Nothing for the school on THAT saturday... How are you few people gonna be setting up?"**

"We've got more help and we're hiring professional people and some even graduated from your school," Tenten grinned.

"**Oh! Alright. I guess. On three conditions…"**

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"**Gimme some more sake. Find more workers for the school; maybe any of you guys could work as a casual teacher or something. And lastly…"**

"Yes?"

"**Invite us teachers."**

"Why not? I hope you guys could attend! Please inform our teachers of this matter, see you in weeks."

And the line went dead. "Yes!" I cheered as I high fived Tenten and Hinata. So the couple called and called, also for deliveries. Naruto, Chouji and Hinata discussed what food they'd be preparing, and me and Shika- well I was talking about what sort of decorations we would be using.

"I think our colour motif should be red and green. You know, Leaf village and land of Fire? Yeah. And I know it's not Christmas," I suggested. "Yeah, whatever," he replied dully.

"What is wrong with you?!" I said in frustration. "What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed. "That's all you say besides 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'. Either you be boring and go back to you mother," he paled and sweated. "Or be a little more enthusiastic. You pick."

"I think I'll take the happiness," he grumbled. "Great! Now, what do you think of the colors?" I asked.

"They're okay. But they don't match at all," he yawned. At least he was talking to me.

* * *

TBC

**What do you think? I posted this a little late. But, oh well. Please, REVIEW! I need at least 2 to update.**

**- kLk.**


	8. First Game

**A/N: so sorry ! I was trying to have a good holiday, but I didn't get to update ! well, I'll try harder to update faster …**

**Special thanks to the reviewers from chapter 7 :**

_**VampireDesire **__I put some in here; I hope it makes you and the readers happy!_

_**-Bellita-chan- **__yeah, It really wasn't. but I think this is. If not, I'm just weird._

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"_Oh, hey guys! I never expected you to be THIS early!" the voice said behind the gates. The OTHER hyperactive blonde opened the door for us, revealing a huge grin on his face. He grabbed Hinata's hand and led us all inside. "And I thought we agreed on this time. It's 11 am, which means we're right on time," Shikamaru informed._

_--_

_Tenten got the phone from Hinata. "Tsunade-sama, we're planning for a reunion for the graduates of 2003 and 2004. We're planning it right now, and we need the gymnasium," Tenten requested 'formally'._

_--_

"_What is wrong with you?!" I said in frustration. "What do you mean?" he asked, annoyed. "That's all you say besides 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'. Either you be boring and go back to you mother," he paled and sweated. "Or be a little more enthusiastic. You pick."_

"_I think I'll take the happiness," he grumbled. "Great! Now, what do you think of the colors?" I asked._

"_They're okay. But they don't match at all," he yawned. At least he was talking to me._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was about two days after that little planning session; we meet Tuesday and Thursday plus weekends until the party. So it was Monday now, and the three of us have nothing to do. But so far, we have come up with these:

- casual clothing .

- color motif: green, red and white. (for some reason, they TOTALLY saw my POV)

- food served: too much to list.

- people invited, check. All we need are the responses; we've almost got everyone…

- yes, there IS dancing and some games. We are still 'children', for a bunch of 20 year olds…

- RAFFLE AND KARAOKE !

Well, yeah. that's it. I remembered what Yoshino-san told me: "Bond with them at least a little bit." Maybe I'll do that.

* * *

I knocked on Shikamaru's door and it opened to show the two friends playing with their PS2. Yeah, they brought a lot of crap to 'get rid of boredom'. Shougi and GO boards, Wii, PS2, and a few more hand held consoles. I identified them from the labels on them.

I haven't really played with a PS2 before; it's not my thing. But I know that Tenten plays a LOT about gaming coming from the many boys she hung out with in high school. And Hinata learned from Tenten and Neji.

Getting bored, I decided to talk. "Hey, what are you guys playing?"

"Tekken 5," Chouji said flatly.

"Right," I said, being clueless again.

"Wanna play? I see you're getting bored," Shika asked. I never knew they were this nice. I nodded and walked up to them shyly sitting on the floor with them directly in front of the TV screen.

"Here," he said while handing his joystick/controller(apparently, that's what they're called) to me. I hesitated, but took it anyways. I looked down and saw that he held my hands against the controller and I blushed. His hands felt warm against mine, maybe because of all the pressing… I hate to admit it out loud, but I liked the contact.

* * *

He taught me the basic moves and the so called 'system' for fighting games like this. "Press whatever buttons you can to make a good combo." And it DID work. Funny thing is, I'm actually enjoying this! He pressed the buttons with our fingers together and I was sort of getting it.

In this game, the L and R buttons don't work, but it might in some other games.

"Okay, try fighting against the computer," Chouji said while getting another chip from the packet. Shika let go of my hands and my hands felt colder without the warmth of his.

So, I lost a few times… fine, maybe a lot. But I was new, okay? It was more than enough niceness not to laugh at me and to just welcome me like that, so I thought I MIGHT be getting along with them well. At least I won twice, I guess.

"Here. I think I've been interfering with your gaming," I confessed. "Nah, really. It's okay!" They said together while pushing the controller back to me. "A-Are you sure about that?" I stuttered. They smiled at me and continued the game. I've been getting better!

* * *

I felt like I was slouching and my back hurt, so I reclined my body and felt warmth again. "Eh, you mind getting off, Ino?" said a voice that was sounding like he was uncomfortable. Oh Em Gee, what did I do? I quickly sat up straight and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." I looked back at him.

He stayed silent and watched me play. I guess I'll have to get used to this. After a few minutes, I handed him back his controller. "Here. Lemme take a rest; my fingers hurt," I said. He took a look at me, then the controller, and took it out of my hand.

I watched them play and saw their 'game faces'. They looked really serious, like it was real. I don't really know what I'm thinking, but I think I've missed out on a lot of fun. I even ate some chips! I'm watching my weight here!

Looking at the digital clock on the dresser, we actually played the whole day. I didn't really realize; time passes when you're having fun, as they would say it.

"Want some dinner? Actually, deliver pizza over? I feel tired," I asked, heading towards the door. I saw their heads bob up and down as the same time, so it was a yes. Shika likes Hawaiian, Chouji wants anything (but most specifically all meat) and I don't think I would mind either. I dialled the pizza people and asked for the Hawaiian which would get here in 30 minutes.

* * *

I set up the table mindlessly until I remembered what happened today. What I remembered most was the warmth of his hands, which I can still feel at the moment. I got the pizza from the delivery guy when the doorbell rang a few minutes ago.

"PIZZA'S HEREEE!!" I screamed. They'd probably hear it, like every time I do that. Chouji, being his usual hungry self, came running down once the smell came to him, and after I called. Shikamaru was almost dragging his feet down the stairs like it was early in the morning.

It was a silent dinner, actually. And I realized that tomorrow, Chouji would be working full-time at Ichiraku's. and I'd be bored. Again.

* * *

I changed my clothes, and all that stuff to do before bed time, and checked my email on my purple laptop. I was relieved because it's Shika's turn to wash and dry the plates, then putting them back. I assigned a little schedule for chores, and I feel like a mother.

I shut it down, and went snuggling into my thick blankets. I can't help but miss his warm hands. I'd hope he'd wrap his arms around me, keeping me warm while I slept. I kept a smile on my face and he was the last thing I thought of before drifting away…

… Yamanaka Ino, just what are you turning into?

* * *

TBC

**I hope that was enough for you people. I hope it's enough for you guys to drop a review. They make me happy. Seriously.**

**- kLk .**

* * *


	9. Leave it down !

**A/N : OMG I update so slowww. I'm a bit disappointed to find that I only had 1 review for the previous chapter…**

**Thanks to the reviewers from chapter 8 : **

_**-Bellita-chan- **__YAY A REVIEW ! _

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Well, yeah. that's it. I remembered what Yoshino-san told me: "Bond with them at least a little bit." Maybe I'll do that._

_I knocked on Shikamaru's door and it opened to show the two friends playing with their PS2. Yeah, they brought a lot of crap to 'get rid of boredom'. Shougi and GO boards, Wii, PS2, and a few more hand held consoles._

_--_

"_Here," he said while handing his joystick/controller(apparently, that's what they're called) to me. I hesitated, but took it anyways. I looked down and saw that he held my hands against the controller and I blushed. His hands felt warm against mine, maybe because of all the pressing… I hate to admit it out loud, but I liked the contact._

_He taught me the basic moves and the so called 'system' for fighting games like this. "Press whatever buttons you can to make a good combo." And it DID work. Funny thing is, I'm actually enjoying this! He pressed the buttons with our fingers together and I was sort of getting it._

_In this game, the L and R buttons don't work, but it might in some other games. _

"_Okay, try fighting against the computer," Chouji said while getting another chip from the packet. Shika let go of my hands and my hands felt colder without the warmth of his. _

_--_

_I can't help but miss his warm hands. I'd hope he'd wrap his arms around me, keeping me warm while I slept. I kept a smile on my face and he was the last thing I thought of before drifting away…_

… _Yamanaka Ino, just what are you turning into?_

****

Chapter 9

The awkwardness between the two of us is sooo weird.

We're just sitting across from each other and eating breakfast silently. Is this what's gonna happen to us every time Chouji's out? I hope not. Fortunately, he started a conversation.

"So, Ino. You're getting bored again. What do you plan to do today?"

"Well, I don't really have any plans today… what do you wanna do?" I said, still drinking from my cup.

"Nothing, really. Whatever you want to do. It's too troublesome to decide what to do…"

The usual lazy ass reply. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Shikamaru, go take a shower and dress up," I ordered.

"What for?" it looks like he knows what I'm thinking. He looks a bit scared.

"WE are going SHOPPING."

I took a bath and changed, with my hair into my usual ponytail. I wore my favorite pair of skinny jeans, blue heels and a blue halter top. I had a white handbag and a white belt and headband.

"… do I have to?" he whined childishly. He was wearing a green shirt over a beige long sleeved shirt, and baggy jeans. His hair was in the usual ponytail, and he had green chucks on.

"Yes. Name something we could do at the moment." No reply.

"Exactly. Now get in the car."

* * *

We arrived at Konoha Mall, my second home. Well, figuratively, of course. "Let's go here." I pulled him along with me at Gucci. I saw a gorgeous pair of plum strappy heels. I immediately grabbed them from the shelf as I spotted a really good white handbag. And a belt with a heart shaped buckle. And a purple scarf. I ended up with 2 bags and handed it to Shikamaru, who took it without a word.

I pulled him to another store, Versace. I got a deep blue leather coat, a tan dress, a leopard print top, a low V cut sleeveless dress, knee high black leather boots, and more stuff.

Next stop was D&G. And so on. All in all, I got a total of 10 bags. I think I should treat him to lunch.

"Hey Shika, wanna have some lunch?"

"Yes… please…" he panted.

"What do you want?"

"Mexican food…"

* * *

We got to the food court and I let him just to sit there, so he can rest. I think he said he wanted some nachos and a burrito, and I got myself a veggie wrap. I returned to the table to find him sleeping. I think it's cute, actually- NUUU !! NOT ANOTHER ONEE!!

"Shiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa…" I poked him continuously, sitting beside him.

"GAH! KILLER DUCKS!!" he yelled.

"Calm down. People are staring."

We started eating and I randomly decided, "We're getting clothes for you, whether you like it or not."

"My clothes are good enough. What's wrong with them?" he pouted and put his arms across his chest. Well, he DOES have a point… come on Ino, think of an excuse!

"You need more," I replied.

"Why…? Never mind. No point in arguing a woman," he sighed in defeat.

"YESSS!! THAT'S RIGHT!" I screamed.

He looked at me weirdly and went off with the bags. While we were walking, some people were staring at us and saying something about 'a cute couple' or something. Yeah right. We both blushed at their comments. I liked to eavesdrop (for gossiping) but for once, I wish I hadn't.

* * *

I followed him and when we got into a shop, I told him to wait for me while I choose the clothes for him. All I heard from him was 'troublesome, fashion-obsessed woman'.

I got him a plain white shirt and a black hooded vest and camouflaged ¾ pants. Oh, and a chain belt. I let him try it on, and he dragged his feet into the changing room. I waited or a few minutes and thank kami, I got the right sizes for him.

One thing I can admit to you is that he looks absolutely… gorgeous. Again, I need to control my thoughts.

"Hey, can I take this off now?"

I nodded numbly and I added, "Get some new shoes while you're at it."

I let him get his own clothes too. He only got like, 3 bags.

And as I promised, I paid for him. I told him I would.

* * *

Then he went to the grocery store and bought a lot of junk food for him and Chouji. Aww!

We rode the car home (duh) and while he was driving (we took turns), I asked his something really random.

"Shika, can you take out your hair for meee?"

"No! Why would you want that?"

"I'm curious."

"The answer is no, Ino."

"Aw! Come on, just once. One second, I promise. And why not?"

"Because. My hair looks weird when it's down."

"I swear I won't laugh."

"I-" I finally took off his hair tie from his hair, making it fall and frame his face. I gasped. He. Looks. So. CUTE.

"Hands and eyes on the road, Nara," I grinned.

"Dammit," he swore. "And now you're about to laugh, right?"

"HELL NO! Why is your hair THIS good?! You should leave it down; it looks great!" I exclaimed.

"Y-You like it?!"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Everyone else. You're such an odd, troublesome woman."

"Who has fashion sense!" I continued. "Everyone is lying. They're all jealous with your silky hair!"

* * *

We finally arrived at home, with Shika carrying the bags. I was playing with his hair ever since I took the elastic off.

"Having fun, are we?"

"Uh, hey, Chouji!" I greeted. "How was work?"

"How's your hair Shikamaru?" he grinned.

"Down…" he stated.

"Obviously. Well, Naruto told me to bring home some ramen for dinner, so here," he showed us the prepared ramen on the table, which he set up.

Good! I didn't have to cook dinner then!

* * *

After eating dinner, we left Chouji to clean up and wash the dishes (it was his turn tonight) and sat at the living room couch. While Shika was sleeping, I played with his hair, which he left down. "It's a drag to tie it back up today," he said before.

I got my phone and took a pic of him sleeping with his hair down. What my inner did was make it my background on my phone AND my laptop.

I yawned and unwillingly lay my head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. I was feeling cold; so what? I got comfortable and…

… I slept beside him on the couch the whole time.

* * *

TBC

**I think this chapter is a bit boring but at least I updated.**

**Please review!! Next chapters are gonna be better, I promise!**

**- kLk .**

* * *


	10. Guess Who's Back

**A/N: i'm SO sorry for not being able to update in a REEEEAAAAALLLY long time ! blame year 9 . ._.**

**Thank you, reviewers :**

_**Crack and kat**_

_**Elriik Echo**_

_**Kyoko .Onee**_

**Have fun reading !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

"Mmmm... warm," I moaned and never let go of whatever it is that I was hugging. It's cold today, but this thing is keeping me warm.

I woke up hearing the sounds of little snoring sounds. Once I opened my eyes, I saw a chest. Then, a head. And arms wrapped around me.

"OH EM GEE, A DEAD BODYYY!!!" I yelled.

...

Oh shit.

I'm **on** him.

Get off, Ino! Finally, I got off his body and just stared for some odd reason.

"Ah, Ino. Not so loud, you troublesome woman. I'm trying to sleep here," Shikamaru whined. That was CLOSE. He didn't notice at all! At least he wouldn't find it awkward like how I found myself this morning.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," I greeted sarcastically. "I'll be going over to Sai-kun's next door and have a chat..."

"Who's cooking me breakfast then? Chouji's already left," he asked. Pfft, excuses.

"Fine then. I'll cook, THEN I can go, right?"

"... alright. But DON'T do anything stupid. I'll be going for a walk and take a look around myself. You know my number so yeah." Is he WORRIED?! "No. I'm not concerned; your dad and my mom would kill me if they knew you were alone." Oh.

I started cooking and thought about what he said. So he was worried about me just because he might get in trouble? Once I finished, I went upstairs and told that lazy ass to get it himself.

Even when I was in the shower or getting dressed, that was all I could think of.

* * *

_**End POV (Shikamaru's POV)**_

Odd morning.

_I yawned and felt something on me and heard a click which sounded like a digital camera. I saw Chouji smiling evilly and held his camera in hand. Where the hell does he stash this thing?! I need to destroy the evidence._

_But unfortunately for me, I couldn't get up because Ino was still sleeping and practically hugging me to death. Just like the other week. So all I could do was sleep again and pretend this never happened._

"_Nnn... Shika-kun..." she moaned in her sleep and rubbed her face into my chest, no, her body against mine. Is she TRYING to kill me here?! Great. Another click, but this time with my face all red from embarrassment._

"_Just leave me alone, Chouji. NEVER show her that fucking camera," I whispered angrily, careful not to wake her up._

"_Alright then. I'm off to work," he said while trying not to burst out laughing._

_After that... disturbing moment, I went back to sleep wondering how we ended up this way._

Gah! I'm blushing, yet again. Face, turn back to your normal color, dammit!

A week more 'till the party, two more weeks until Temari comes back. Great.

"Here. Serve yourself," Ino ordered. Was it something I said? Oh, yeah. That. Now she's going to that fag's house.

I left the house without a word to go to my old spot to look at the clouds, or maybe another spot to go to.

* * *

_**End POV (Ino's POV)**_

Bloody bastard didn't even say anything about leaving! I wonder where he went...

...Ah, fuck it.

It's lucky I finally have an old schoolmate as a neighbor. But then again, I've got my childhood friends living in my house.

* * *

I was surprised that Sai immediately came after I knocked once.

"Ah, Ino-san, welcome," he opened the door and ushered me in. "Excuse me if you find my house messy…"

"Oh, not at all. These paintings… you made them?" He nodded, answering my question. "They're really beautiful." I sat down on his dining chair across him. I bet that he's got more paintings and drawings upstairs, but I shouldn't be rude to just ask to see them so quickly.

"Thanks. And you do remember that an artwork with your beautiful face on it will be on these walls?" he reminded me. I blushed at the compliment.

All that happened was us having a cup of tea and just telling stories or anything about ourselves. People that we met, especially back at high school, was the topic we stayed at the most. He told me that when Sasuke suddenly disappeared, he took the Uchiha's place and Naruto wasn't too happy about it. He told me how he called him gay, and Sakura 'ugly', which I laughed at. I used to think we were rivals, fighting over Sasuke a lot, until he ran away. It made us get over it and made us best friends like we were before we got too obsessed.

Then, when we got to the topic of MY 3-person group, I talked about how we fought a lot; we were all different from each other. But once we fought with our teamwork, we spent more time with each other, then after graduation, I studied far away, and so did most of us. But it was only after college that I came back, and all I managed to track down again were the girls. Once I started this subject my eyes softened and held my head with one head like I was daydreaming. The whole conversation felt like hours.

"What were they like?" Sai asked.

"Well, Chouji, he likes to eat a lot and he hates it when he gets called fat; you learned in high school, didn't you? But he's a good chef and he cares a lot about his friends, and that's where you see him get really serious," I said. "And there's that lazy bum Shikamaru. He does nothing but sleep, I swear. But Shikamaru and Chouji… they have a really good friendship. They've never fought even once. Shikamaru may be lazy, but he's a good leader and he's smart and really nice if you get to know him well…"

"You enjoy talking about them, don't you? Especially Shikamaru-san," Sai commented.

"N-NO! You've got it all wrong! Just so you know, I hate him 'cause he's annoying and often calls me a troublesome woman!" I argued. I just noticed that there was pain on the table, as well as pencils and other art materials. And Sai was holding something under the table while I was talking.

"Wh-what's that?" I asked. He gave out a soft chuckle and brought out a huge sketchbook. "You noticed? I guess I was caught in the end."

He showed me the contents. There were portraits of different people, and sceneries, landscapes and pictures of the sky. On the last few pages, were me. What I noticed about every portrait was that everyone wasn't posing for him to draw them, but he drew them in their natural looks; uncontrolled, free, natural.

"Do you know why I draw natural actions of people? It's because I believe that people deserve to be free, and we shouldn't control the subject. I learned that the hard way; I was trained to be perfect and emotionless, and not to care about anyone or anything but my goal. But thanks to that freak Naruto, he taught me friendship."

Wow, I see Naruto in a whole new light now. Speaking of him, I thought of the party which was… SHIT. IT'S IN 4 DAYS. But thankfully, everything was organized and planned out. Everything was bought and needed to be decorated on Friday, which was in 3 days.

I searched my bag and grabbed the white envelope. "Sai-kun! Please accept this invitation," I said, handing him the invitation.

"Oh? In 4 days… Sure, I've got nothing. And besides, I'd still be there knowing you'll come too!" he smiled. "Do you need a date to the party?"

"Umm… I don't think so, unless you want one or someone to dance with."

"Well then," he got up the chair and stood in front of me, offering his hand to me. "Would you like to go to the party as my date?"

OH.

EM.

GEE.

"..."

**DOORBELL IS RINGINGGG !!!**

Stupid doorbell interrupting my answer.

"Sorry, I need to get the door."

As he opened the door, it revealed… Shikamaru.

"Ne, Ino, you have to get back now. If you don't my mom would kill me if something happens..." he said. IDIOT! THAT'S IT?!

"Alright…" I answered. I wouldn't want to ruin my image in front of Sai. I'll beat him up at home.

"Wait, Ino," Sai grabbed my wrist, having me uncomfortably in the middle of them. "What's your answer?" he whispered into my ear, which made me blush more, and caused Shikamaru to give him a weird look.

"… yes," I whispered back. "See you!"

"Later."

* * *

Once he closed the door, I dragged the lazy ass back home and threw him on the couch and started screaming my head off. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was imagining myself dead."

TAKE THIS!

I was supposed to kick him on the head, but I sort of lost balance and pushed him over… resulting in a very odd position.

"MY EYES!!!" Crap, Chouji was there too. "GET A ROOM!"

**DOORBELL IS RINGINGGG !!!**

"I'll get it," Chouji said, immediately getting over his insanity.

"GET OFF ME, YOU!" I yelled.

"Well it's the other way around, troublesome woman!" he screamed back.

"What's this?" came a mature woman's voice.

She was blonde, and those same teal eyes that seemed to glare at me from when I was in middle school. And she's back, and she's in my house.

**MY** HOUSE!!! Do I need to emphasize?!

"!!!"

"T-Temari?!"

* * *

TBC

**If you're thinking: who the fuck is '.ei' ?! this is kunai-luvin-kunoichi and i've decided to change my username after a year of registrating. so yeah, this is kLk . refer to me as whatever u used to call me, or just by my name . i seriously don't mind (no insults though)**

**Gyaaah ! Temari is BACK ! **

**Please review if you want an update ~**

**- M**


	11. Temari

**A/N: I'll just go straight to the point -.-"**

**Reviewers from the previous chapter:**

_**Mangomia101**_

_**Anime-Cutie25**_

_**Kyoko .Onee**_

_**Mood ink**_

**Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

This.

Is.

The Worst.

What the hell is SHE doing in MY house?! This isn't a fucking public meeting place, Sabaku.

"T-Temari…" Shikamaru stuttered. "I thought you were arriving next week! And why do you know where I live?" Shika, I know you live here, but it's not a permanent stay!

"And what are you doing here with HER?" she scoffed.

"Excuse me, but this is my house. Barging in doesn't mean I can let you stay here," I explained.

"Who asked you? And Shika, you have to come with me. NOW."

"Wasn't it you who broke up with me? Leave me alone."

"Since when?"

"5 years ago!"

"Just leave!" I screamed. "Please."

"Ugh, fine. Come on," she grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and literally dragged him off to her car.

"Ino-!!!"

"It's fine. I'll tell Chouji you went out for a while."

"You're not helping-!!!"

"See ya."

**SLAM.**

"Ino, I saw the whole thing. Why didn't you help him?" Chouji popped out from behind the door.

"Aren't they still together?" I asked.

"Nah. They were over ages ago, like Shikamaru said."

"Then why…?" Wait. If she broke up with him, why is she dragging him like nothing happened?

"Well, Temari had to break up with him as an excuse of being forced to study overseas. She still liked him, and I don't think she got over it. He gave up loving anyone that day. Well, at least until he saw you again."

"What?" I didn't quite hear that.

"Nothing. I was just… talking to myself."

"Hey, I just remembered. It's Monday, and we need to get to Naruto's!"

"What about-"

"F-Forget about it. He'll have to come back eventually, right?"

* * *

"Oh, hey guys. I brought the stuff."

"Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. I wished no one asked that. "I thought you were dragging him along?"

"He was too lazy to get here," I lied. "No, he got kidnapped by Temari," Chouji corrected.

**SHATTER.**

"Tenten? What's wrong?" Neji asked. Just hearing the name made her drop a glass.

"Sorry. Did you just say 'Temari'?" her voice seemed sort of dark... Scary. She thought she wouldn't come back; she got really beat up by Temari during a fight. "She's back?"

"… Yeah. I was supposed to keep that a secret until Chouji said I was lying," I glared at Chouji. He almost never lies.

"Can we get back to work? And Tenten, you can plan whatever shit you got to get her back later after the party," Naruto said.

"Ah, was it that obvious?" she had a fake smile and you could sense her evil aura a mile away.

And so, we started to work. But I can't get my mind off Sai. He asked me out to the party just an hour ago.

But.

What about Shikamaru? What was happening to him now? Is he getting tortured?

Get your mind off it! He's a guy! He can defend himself! …somehow. Great. Now I regret just letting him get dragged to somewhere. Maybe Vegas to get forced to marry Temari.

But I've got Sai!

But Shikamaru needs my help!

…

I think it wouldn't hurt to get him back. I need to get home first.

"Hey, I think I forgot something at home," I lied again and ran straight to the car without a word.

"Ah shit. I forgot to ask where she lives."

I got off the car and ran to my door which I found… open? Oh fuck. I think she broke into my house and try burning my house!

I ran in my house worriedly to find…

…

…

…

"SHIKA!"

"… ow. That was loud. Where have you guys been?" the lazy ass is safe.

"It's Friday, and we were setting up the thing until- yeah…"

"Until what?"

"Never mind that. You scared the shit out of me and Chouji."

"He saw?"

"From behind the door." I bet he was thinking, 'how the hell can you see through a fucking door?'.

"I think I'd rather be dragged by you."

"What?"

"YOU drag me on carpet and marble floors. SHE drags me on pavement. Roughly done pavement," he said. Oh, that explains the scratches and wounds, which he already treated.

"Well, come on! I gotta come back with SOMETHING!"

"What…?"

"I told them I forgot something."

* * *

"Shikamaru? You're safe!" Chouji hugged his best friend.

"Yes, I am."

"What exactly did she do to you?" Naruto asked. "Did she tell some guys to beat you up and ask you to break up with Ino like in the movies?"

Hinata, you make him watch too much dramas. Just make him watch a little more pro-wrestling and the cooking channel!

"N-Naruto-kun, I think you got it the other way around," Hinata corrected.

"No, she yelled at me a lot though. Okay, so she threw a few punches, and I wouldn't hit a girl, would I?"

"…no? I mean, you never hit me," I said. Unless it's a guy or unless he needs to, he wouldn't punch anyone who harms him. "But really. You really worried us!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you helped me."

"Right. I forgot to ask. How'd you end up back there?"

"I had a spare key, and I ran for it when she went for a drink."

"Oh yeah, I gave you one."

* * *

That was a good dinner with everyone. Except for the part where Naruto was slurping his ramen really loudly. As soon as Chouji went up to sleep, I pulled Shika's collar and threw him on the couch.

"Did you know how much trouble I had to go just to see if you were okay?!"

"No, 'cause you don't care."

"Then why the hell would I do that?"

He shrugged. For a genius, he's really clueless.

"Because I care, obviously. Use that 200+ IQ of yours, will you!"

"I care about you too! That's why I don't want you going out with Sai."

Facepalm.

I give up. I'm not telling him anything, and I'm going with Sai on Saturday.

"Well, guess what. I'm going with him on Saturday to the party. As a DATE."

"Since when?"

"Today."

"… fine," he sighed.

UGH! Never mind, I'm going to sleep.

* * *

Three days have passed, and nothing interesting really happened. It's Friday, and there's one more day! It's tomorrow!!

Yay.

But I've been working almost non-stop at the shop, and I hardly got any sleep. I'm exhausted, but I have to help everyone out today.

"Morning," I greeted everyone in the huge hall. There were tables and chairs everywhere, and the stage and podium was ready to use for tomorrow.

"Here. You can hang the streamers with me," Tenten smiled and gave me some white streamers.

Everyone had a role in setting up the place. Just peacefully decorating the place, excited and feeling good.

Except for me, who was still feeling that I needed some rest.

My eyes were getting blurry by the second, and it was a hot day to top it all off. I couldn't balance myself on the ladder, and tried to hold on, but I didn't have any strength to hold on and so I let go.

I couldn't see it, but I guess someone caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

TBC

**Well, that was boring and short. But I swear, the next two chapters are going to be better (since they're the story's climax)**

**Sorry to Temari fans (dw, i'm one!), but i needed SOMEONE. but she's good, i swear!**

**Please review !**

**- M**


	12. Saturday Night

**A/N: I've got nothing to say for today. :D**

**Thanks to:**

_**xoxoFreakofNaturexoxo**_

_**Kyoko .Onee**_

_**Mood ink**_

**For the reviews you left for me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

I wake up to the slight pain in my head… and the light sound of snoring. I opened my eyes to see myself in my room with someone's head lying on my stomach.

"Nnn… what happened?" I groaned, putting my hand on my forehead. I just remembered. It's SATURDAY. Hehe, SaTURDay. :D

… Oh shit. I'm probably sick, and I have to miss out on the party! Dammit dammit damn it ALL.

"Ino. Stop the pounding. It hurts like hell," the head complained. Whoops, I was actually punching whatever it was. A pineapple head. "You're finally awake… Do you know how much you had me worried?!"

No…?

"Next time, get a sufficient amount of sleep and meals so it wouldn't happen again. EVER," and with that, he plopped his head on my stomach again, which made me join him in his nap and hug his head like a pillow.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep and a free breakfast in bed, I'm back to my usual active self. Now, I need to find the best possible outfit in my closet. I go to my closet and literally dig through until I got to an outfit.

A plum colored turtleneck with short sleeves and a pleated black miniskirt along with purple high heels. I applied some makeup on and put on a few accessories and had my hair out of its usual ponytail with a simple clip pinning one side. Simple, but beautiful.

"I'm leaving early!" I yelled so that Chouji and Shikamaru could hear. I left the house and went over next door to Sai's and knocked.

"Ah, Ino-san," he smiled. He wore a black dress shirt and a red tie along with black pants. He had something behind his back and brought it into view. "These are for you."

A bouquet of red roses. How sweet! But not my favorite flowers. But they're still good!

"Th-thanks," I blushed and took it.

"Shall we go?" he went up to his black sports car and opened the door for me and I went in.

* * *

"Wow!" I exclaimed. They really finished decorating really good! Better than I expected, actually! It was dark, but the bright and colorful lights (like a laser show!) lit the place, along with the normal lights near the tables. People were dancing and enjoying themselves.

"I'll get you a drink," Sai offered and went to get me something.

"Ino!" two voices yelled my name. "Did you get enough rest?!"

"Tenten! Hinata! I'm so sorry, I didn't finish the job!" I hugged them. "What happened anyway?"

"W-Well, you were a bit pale and I th-thought you weren't feeling well," Hinata explained.

"And you fell from the ladder, and you worried us a lot! Don't overwork yourself ever again!" Tenten added. "Anyways, you didn't hit the floor. Luckily, Shikamaru caught you before you fell. He was the one worried the most."

"Sh-Shikamaru d-did?!" I was shocked. It was unbelievable. He actually bothered to get off his lazy ass and worried about me, and on top of that, he saved me. "A-Are you serious?! For real?!"

"For real," they replied. "You owe him a dance now. He's right there."

I looked to where they were pointing and saw him sleeping on the table cutely like a baby, which made me smile.

"Oh? Why are you smiling?" Tenten asked and grinned. "Is it…?"

"L-Looks like it," Hinata stuttered.

"Hey! Why pick on me?" I joked. "Don't you have your own dates? It's not the time to play matchmaker. And I have a date."

"REALLY?! WHO?!" they asked curiously.

"Sai-kun."

"Isn't he good at art?"

"H-He used to be in N-Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan's team…"

Sakura. I haven't seen or talked to her for a while after she blamed me for doing something to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I have to get to him now," I lied. The truth is, I'm actually going to find her to be friends again. "Did you invite Sakura?"

"I'm right here, Ino-pig," a voice said behind my back. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I found out from Sasuke-kun. I'm really sorry."

"Ah! I was gonna do that!" I said. "But don't worry. I was jealous after all these years. I'm over him now. Guess who my date is!"

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "I don't know 'cause we've never gossiped in a long time! I need details."

Why does everyone think that?!?! "No! He's not!"

"Really? I thought he liked you or something," she murmured the last bit. But the music was so loud that I couldn't hear well.

"What?"

"Nothing," she smiled evilly. "She doesn't know?"

Hinata and Tenten shook their heads. "Well, we've gotta go now."

"See yah!" they all said and went separately.

"_You owe him a dance now. He's right there._" Tenten's voice echoed in my head, telling me to go to him. No, I can't! What about Sai? Unwillingly, my body started to move and walk towards the sleeping figure. I hit him in the head, causing him to fall off his seat.

"Ow! Troublesome woman, what was that for?!" he complained.

"That was for sleeping at the party!" I screamed. "You're supposed to have fun!"

"This is fun!"

"Just go and dance with a random girl or be social!"

"Nobody would want to dance with me anyways," he grumbled. "I don't even know how to."

"No," I replied. "That's not true. I know someone who owes you a dance."

"Who? Is it Temari?"

"Just dance with me! I owe you one after all!" his eyes widened as I forcefully dragged him to the dance floor. The moment we got on there, the music changed to a slow one. Damn Tenten for being the one in charge of the music.

"Leave me alone Ino!" he yelled. "You have a date, remember? And I told you I don't know how to dance!"

"I'll teach you," I said. "Even though the male is supposed to lead. And if I don't dance with you, nobody will."

I think Shika was lying. He sighed heavily and started to dance with me, slowly and carefully holding me in his arms. This went for a while until his face expression from blank to disappointment and dropped his arms.

"I can't do this," he mumbled and went outside.

"Wait!" I said. I guess he didn't hear me.

"Ino-san, I got your drink," Sai tapped my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied. Gah! I can't lie to him anymore.

"Sai-kun," I said. "I'm really, really sorry." I gave him a hug and ran off to chase Shikamaru, leaving Sai with two untouched drinks.

* * *

"Shikaaaa!!! Where are you?!" I yelled as I ran throughout the school premises. I just remembered that he had a favorite spot to think or sleep when we used to go here. I ran up to the rooftop and saw him in his favorite seat, lying down.

"Nara Shikamaru! It's not nice to run off and leave who you're dancing with!" I scolded. "Why are you up here?!"

He stayed silent for a while and sat up facing me. "Just please get out!"

"Huh?" I asked. What's going on? He's telling me to get out.

"Ino, just PLEASE stay out of my mind!" he yelled. What's he talking about?! He stood up and went towards me, grabbing my shoulders tightly and slightly shaking me.

"What?"

"Ever since I met you, you were the one I always thought about, from then 'till now. I wanted to get you out of my thoughts especially when you went. You were still there. When you came back and we were forced to live with you, it only became worse. Even though you nag me and scream at me, I don't mind as long as you know I'm a part of your life, even if I'm just a grain of sand. I don't want to think about you, because someone like you can never fall for a guy like me. I mean, I don't deserve you; you're too good for me," he confessed. "Why am I even saying this to you? I'll just leave or something so I can leave you and Sai alone."

I started crying since he said that. My eyes widened, realizing it was me he was talking about. I never thought someone could think about someone like that, especially thinking about me for his whole life, desperately trying to give up his feelings for me just so he could leave me alone, happy with another guy. I thought I was lucky before, but now I feel like I'm the luckiest person alive.

He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and hugged him. "Don't go," I whispered. "Please."

"Ino, don't cry," he said. "I hate it when you cry."

"Heh," I managed a laugh. "I remembered when you used to do this whenever you found me crying."

"And did I mention that I beat Sasuke up badly every time he made you cry like that?"

"What?!" I never knew the great Uchiha Sasuke could get beat up by a lazy ass like Nara Shikamaru. "That explains when he was pissed at you."

"Come on, let's go back home," he said. "Or do you want to stay?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

We went home in silence with me still crying. We stayed in my room; he refused to leave me crying alone, just like before. He always stayed with me when I was crying or when I felt like crying in my room, or I would go to his. He would always hold me like this; gently, lovingly. I really wondered why I never fell for him before. Maybe because it was when I was a mindless and bitchy fangirl in her teens.

"Shika," I said. "Why are you doing this since when we were little?"

"I never wanted to see you sad. I always wanted you to smile, so I had to make you stop crying," he replied. "I would've done anything for you, you know? I really love you."

"I always thought that the reason you did these things was because of your mother."

"No way. Yeah, I would be scared of her, but she isn't the reason I would do something for you. And what happened to Sai?"

"… I left him…"

"Why? I thought you like him. Even if I don't trust him, I would support your relationship in every way-"

"… I left him…" I repeated. "… for you." After I said that, I kissed him. It was short, but it expressed my feelings best.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

TBC

**Aww, isn't THAT sweet? Please review as this fic is coming to an end!**

**(and for Death Note fans, please visit my profile 'cause I posted a story idea : D give pm or anything if you want it to go on)**

**- M**


	13. Final Chapter

**A/N: To all the readers who've been waiting SUPER LONG for this chapter, I'm honestly so sorry!! It's been nearly a YEAR!**

**And for that, I may have a sequel: a continuation of this story. Includes more of the couples included, and of course their children ._. yeah. Well, it depends on how many people vote for it... say about... 5 or 7?**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**_saranghe01_**

**_mood ink_**

**_Anime-Cutie25_**

**_shy-but-strong64_**

**_poisonyes_**

**Thank you very much!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"_I love you."_

Last night seemed so much like a dream; the way _he _said it, the way _I _said it myself. I pried my eyes open slowly, squinting from what I think was the sunlight.

It was Sunday morning.

I felt warmth, realizing that the source of this warmth was from him.

He was snoring slightly, making me smile. Shika was _**always**_ cute when he was sleeping. I rose from my bed, grabbing my hairbrush from my bedside table, and faced my full-length mirror and stared at my relfection.

My eyes were slightly puffy, and my cheeks were a bit flushed; probably from crying all night. I still had my (now ruffled) party clothes on, thank goodness for that. It would've been to early for us, if you know what I mean.

I sighed heavily and got a change of clothes along with a towel. After all, I need a good shower to get me started.

After changing into my fresh clothes after a nice shower, I went downstairs, with a surprised look and with one question.

"What the hell are you guys doing with a hangover in my living room, huh?!" Sadly for me, there was no answer but a few groans and shifting. Do I have to bring out a bulldozer of some sort?!

"Wake up," I tried kicking them (not really; just Naruto-baka) awake. "Hey, you. Wake up..."

Again, no response.

They're probably too tired to get home and have some breakfast so I went to the kitchen and cooked a whole bunch of toast, eggs, and whatever. Thes SO owe me for cooking up a big breakfast for them.

But I really doubt they'll return the favor.

I sat at the table alone, resting my head on my palm as I waited for someone, _anyone, _to wake up. I can't stand the silence, dammit!

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend, Sakura. "'Mornin', Ino-chan."

"Hey," I greeted back with a smile. "Now that you're awake, let's get to the point. What the hell are all of you doing in my living room with a hangover?"

"Uh..." she looked a bit unsure. "...let's change the topic, shall we? How was last night, hmmm?" She giggled nervously.

"...that won't get me off topic," I retorted, poking her (still very wide) forehead. "Forehead girl, tell me. NOW."

"...ask them, I'm eating breakfast!" she stuffed her face with toast, grinning at me as she chewed.

"Traitor," I muttered, then laughed. "But seriously, what happened to you guys?"

"Why don't you ask them all about it?" Sakura asked.

"Because. Only you're awake and I don't want a pile of corpses in one room," I replied sarcastically.

"Honestly, I wasn't really the one who came up with it," she said. "...Okay, maaaybe I helped come up with the idea but-"

"But someone else had the stuuupid key to the house," I continued. "Am I right?"

"It was boring without you two, okay?" said another voice from behind me. This time, it was Chouji. "So we just _had_ to follow!"

"Why did you have to stalk us?!" I nearly whacked his head.

"The question is, why would we _not_ have to stalk you!" he retorted with a chuckle. "So I'm pretty sure we know what's going on since we watched-"

"So you... watched us the whole night," I repeated slowly. "You... saw and heard everything?"

"Hmm, just the blurting out and the- yeah, I think so," he shrugged. "Don't worry! Just in case you need an extra to show the guests for your wedding reception, I have-"

"Wedding?" I scoffed. "Not for a long time! I mean, we just-"

"Weeelllll, you COULD..." Sakura rolled her green eyes at me. "What? It's possible, I just know it!"

"Ugh... you guys are so..." I rolled my eyes, putting a hand to my forehead. "I'm going to work..."

"It's Sunday, piggy," my wide-foreheaded best friend decided to call me by that stupid nickname again. "Relax! Why don't you just have a break?"

"Forehead girl," I said, laughing. "I've had too many breaks. If I keep on having them more regularly, I'll get fired, and the flower shop might close down. Get it?"

* * *

Well, that's what happened. It was a year and a half since me and that lazy ass got together, and now we've been married a few months ago.

With a secret I'm about to tell.

"SHIKAMARU, YOU LAZY BUM, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?!" I yelled. Almost in a tone I've hardly used before.

"Be quiet, you troublesome woman," I heard him groan. "I'm trying to get some sleep..."

Behind me was a couch. And he was sleeping in it.

"I found you~" I grinned.

"What? Do you need something?" he asked, looking a bit scared. "Chocolate covered pizzas again? 'C-Cause if you do want one, you're not feeding it to me again!"

"No, no," I laughed loudly, recalling the previous week. "It's something else."

"...really?" he asked and sighed in relief as I nodded.

"Something I need to tell you," I said in a serious tone, not at all nervous of his reaction. It was his fault anyways.

"What is it?" he raised a brow. "Is it good news or bad news?"

"It depends," I answered.

He gulped at this.

"Shika."

He sat at the very edge of his seat, listening carefully. "Yea?"

"...I'm pregnant."

"..."

"..."

"You're kidding right?" he laughed, then his head suddenly hit the coffee table.

I knew it.

All the throwing up 24/7 and all the mood swins and cravings were all worth it to see that kind of reaction.

* * *

END

**I'd like to thank all the people who supported this fic: all the readers, reviewers, those who added me and my story to their faves list and alert!**

**I hope you guys will read my other stories, and don't forget to vote if you want the sequel!**

**- miacchi**


End file.
